Don't Leave Me
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: YuugixYami: Yuugi is afraid of losing Yami because of the theft of his Millennium puzzle... Comfort is found, short fight too!


Disclaimer:  
  
Drowned_in_Blood: I thought that by now people would comprehend this, but apparently not!  
  
Jou: ((Sighs)) Yu-Gi-Oh ain't hers and will never be hers.  
  
Seto: Yugi and Yami aren't a couple either...  
  
~~~ Warning:  
  
Drowned_in_Blood: Pairing is the warning! There is gayness and such! ~~~  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Misura: THANK YOU BUDDY! ((Smiles as a tear comes to her eye)) GREAT FICTIONS!!!  
  
The Ghost of Jounouchi: ((Drools)) Nice picture of Yami and Yugi!!!  
  
Spork: I don't see why but OH WELL! ~~~ Dedications:  
  
To all of my reviewers, ((Specially Misura and The Ghost of Jounouchi!))  
  
Janine Ward, Mike West, and Jessica Partain! ~~~  
  
Definitions:  
  
Koi: Love  
  
Nushi: Master  
  
Koibito: Sexual lover  
  
Hikari: Light  
  
His greatest fear, losing his Yami. Yugi wouldn't stand for it.  
  
"Don't worry," Yami assured his Hikari, "As long as my heart has a beat, I will love you."  
  
'I know, but if something happened.' Yugi shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Yugi," Yami hugged the boy. He placed his delicate lips onto Yugi's, "As long as you have your friends and me, you won't have to worry about the puzzle."  
  
For a moment, Yugi closed his eyes and reopened them. He felt the warmth of Yami's wet tongue and lips.  
  
"When you are in doubt, need love, and your belief in me, makes me solid." Yami paused, "As in skin to skin contact."  
  
"Does that mean," Yugi stopped.  
  
"Does that mean what?" Yami looked at Yugi.  
  
"Does it mean that you can get a completely solid form?" His Nushi nodded.  
  
"We'll I must return to the puzzle, as do you need to go to bed." The pharaoh kissed his Koi again and disappeared into the puzzle.  
  
//**In the Morning**//  
  
Yugi headed downstairs after getting dressed in his school uniform.  
  
//**Yugi, where are we going?**//  
  
'School of course!'  
  
He took off out the front door for Domino High. The clinging of the chain and the Millennium Puzzle made him move faster.  
  
"Heya Yug!" Joey smiled and smacked his buddy on the back.  
  
"Hi!" Yugi grinned back.  
  
"I forgot! Serenity! Yugi, me n' Tris are goin' to the hospital to check on her. Sorry, we forgot to ask you, but we didn't want to mess up your perfect attendance." The two left with Tea` at their heals.  
  
Without them he was left wide open for an attack for Merik or Bakura.  
  
//**Aibou, don't worry,**// Yami's words filled his head.  
  
He sauntered along to first period. A shadowed figure looked down at Yugi. He has three other hooded men with him.  
  
They jumped down from the lockers where they sat and confronted Yugi.  
  
"Hand over the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi instantly knew it was Merik and began to panic. Yami's body became separate from Yugi's and he was solid.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" exclaimed the deep voice of Yami.  
  
"So you are the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle," Merik looked at Yami. Yami stared back for a few moments, looked around, and dropped kicked Merik.  
  
"BASTARD!" Merik's hair flew back behind him as his body got back up and he punched Yami. Blood arose from both of them. Yami, from his face and Merik, from his chest. Both of them suffered from at least five more blows and stopped when both fell over on the floor.  
  
Their blood was spattered out all over the floor. Yugi looked at Yami with fear in his eyes. Yugi got up from his spot and rushed to his pharaoh's aid.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi kissed his beloved and pulled him close. Bakura peeked his head out from the boys' bathroom to check on all of the noise.  
  
"What happened?" Bakura came over to them.  
  
"Merik attacked Yami," Tears gushed down the teen's face.  
  
"Yugi," Yami gazed into his Hikari's violet eyes, "Don't worry," He passed out ans went into the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Bakura, I am going home, cover for me please." Yugi asked of Bakura as the silver haired boy nodded.  
  
Yugi rushed home, went upstairs, and plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Koibito," Yami came back out, "Why are we home."  
  
"So my love can make your wounds heal," Yugi smiled at the pharaoh.  
  
"But just going into the Millennium Puzzle will heal me." Yugi looked at Yami with a slight grin as he...  
  
_______  
  
If you want to read the rest you have to email me. It is all NC-17 for the ... out. I will post more of this story on here. It won't make sense unless you read it all!  
  
-Drowned_in_Blood 


End file.
